Shadows
by Slaughter3211
Summary: Set some years after Shield Love, Seth is pissed, more than he's ever been before and Sarah is just smiling the entire time. Oh she thought this was a game? Seth would show her just how cruel of a player he could be. OCxSeth Rollins Warnings: Sex, consensual abuse, biting, clawing, puching and some blood letting. But nothing to harsh. Slight BDSM hints Dom/Sub
1. Chapter 1

** A/N this is definitly dark, it's just a take on Seth and Sarah's relationship, it's in the same universe as Shield Love. It's sorta about what these two are like one on one. **

The moment the group arived back in the hotel Roman knew someone soon was gonna break. Normaly his money would be on Sarah, the young woman's temper knew no bounds, but while she had endless energy in rage she had been fairly calm the entire trip. If she was gonna break the tension she would have done it already, never one to bide her time or beat around the bush when she was mad.

Seth on the other hand knew how to pick and place his moments, to dance around the subject. To tease and taunt his opponent until they finally break. Only once or twice had he been forced to broach the subject himself, though it was only with Roman, but even when his hand was forced it gave him the same result- an explosion of rage from his opponent and a sadistic satisfaction in him. It was something dark and twisted inside of him, something he usually hid so well- so deep within that he is lulled into a false sense of security. A shadowy beast within that fed on the torment of others, his ego, that swelled when he watched someone come undone with rage and hate, to know that he was the cause of it.

The air was heavy, and while Roman wanted to stay and make sure nothing bad happened, he knew that his presence would only delay the inevitable, make it grow and swarm with deadly power. No him and Dean had to leave, lest it be worse whenever they have a chance to themselves. So with a concerned glance at the still silent pair, Roman shoved Dean through the door- opting to spend the night in Phil's room.

Seth sent Sarah a smirk when the door closed, and began slowly, methodically circling the brunette. She allowed this, it was odd to see her like this, so compliant to him. It stirred something in his abdomen seeing the normally opinionated and tempermental girl so submissive, watching him walk around her with half-lidded eyes. He had been mad before, madder than he had been in a long time, but it wasn't until he could sense the pliantness in her did he feel that need.

The need to hurt, to twist, to snap and break and in turn be broken- she woke the dark, cloudy animal inside him. In the car he had sensed it before he had seen it, feeling it's pressure against his eyes and tongue, trying to escape and run free, to feed. But he had held it in, locking the cage door temprarily, while the animal liked to feed Seth liked the hunt, he knew he had to wait and stalk around his prey before he could unleash it.

In the elevator it began to take form, a long sleek tail swishing impatiently, four indistinct legs, and the makings on a squarish head, with thick jowls. Rubbing against the bars of it's cage, as if to say 'Look Seth, I can be nice, I won't run off' but Seth knew better, not to let his guard down when the calm settled on his mind. Instead he planned, plotted how to finish the hunt, how to quiet her struggles and force her to rip herself apart.

Now while he paced around her he could see it, a slender tiger, it's claws out teasingly, mouth open to show off it's large fangs. The two toned man was yanked out of these thoughts when Sarah shifted, breaking away from his circling to lean against the wall. Her pink tongue darted out to wet her lips, trying to entice him but Seth wasn't seduced, he was mad. Seeing her so relaxed after what happened at the arena, allowing Curtis to run his hands along her- touching what wasn't his, what was Seth's!

But he kept himself in check -the tiger roaring, slamming at the bars of it's cage- he slowly strided over to her, pushing her hard into the wall, she whimpered but the way her eyes fluttered made him smirk- such a faker, acting like she didn't want this. He loomed over her, pressing his hips to hers, arousal apparent, she didn't seemed surprised at this. It came suddenly to him that she thought this was a game, it made him smirk, he would show her that it was never a game.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" It was a teasing line, one made to lead her on to the belief it was a game, that they were playing. His body was holding her against the wall, arms on either side of her head, but it was unnecessary, she wasn't running or fighting.

"I did nothing wrong." Her eyes were so dark and for a moment he was calm, the beast inside was sated, but the moment passed. His mind swirled with thoughts, had she given Johnny this look? Had he fallen for it?

"He touched you." Seth growled, the grin on her face spoke volumes- she knew it would push him over the edge, she had planned and plotted this.

"And I loved it." She hissed, a snarl replacing the brief grin, baiting him on. Seth took a step back, needing to breath, the dark tiger leaped away from the cage door, hit with a tranquilizer. The whole time he had thought he was the hunter, the predator, stalking his helpless, clueless, _naive_, prey. But now he knew, she had planned, timed everything perfectly, waited patiently for this moment. No matter how many times he hunted, it wouldn't mean anything, she was a master at this, she had dragged him into madness, she was the perfect hunter- and Seth was barely an ametuer.

He lunged then, she had forced him, beaten at what he thought was his own game, she had hunted just as he had but with a different approach. An alligator disguising itself as a harmless log, Sarah in the facade of a submissive naive little girl, he had sensed her arousal and he had thought it was from thoughts of this being a game. And it was a game, not a hunt, it was a game where no matter what he did she won. If he attacked first, if she attacked first, it would give her the same result and that's all she wanted.

Seth's hand wrapped around her throat, bashing her head into the wall behind her, but she didn't fight like he wanted, instead she pressed herself against him. Arms embracing him and his assault, so he reeled his hand back and punched her, hard. She seemed a bit dazed but only shivered and retching her hands into his hand, bringing their mouths together.

Teeth clashes painfully but she moaned all the same as he bit her lip, drawing blood. Sarah hoisted herself up, wrapping her legs around his waste, he was still hard, the tiger inside him was awake again and roaring to feed. But now it was on something else, Seth didn't want torment and anger and hatred to fufil his appetite, he want to see her in pleasuring pain, see her come apart slowly, bleeding in sweet earnest. He wanted her eager to take him, to fuck her so hard she'll deny anyone else, only wanting him.

And she wanted this too, she was winning but he intended to be a sore loser, to push her into sweet agony that she'll be sorry she tricked him. But despite all his anger, all his terror at losing, he felt a warmth in his chest- proud that he was allowed to bed such a mighty huntress, his tiger proud to die at the jaws of her aligator. Because no matter how good you are there is someone better and what better way to lose -to die- than at the hands of someone superior? No one wanted to be ended by an ametuer, by a stroke of luck, no Seth wanted an equal and she wanted to be punished for her satisfying games.

He shoved her off of him abruptly, she landed a few feet away knocking her head against the coffee table, he advanced, releasing the beast, he grabbed her hair and dragged her to her feet. Sarah looked up at him with hooded, he gave her a sickly sweet smile before he threw her across the room. She landed on her side, he knew it was by choice, she could've easily just ended up on her feet but she wanted to slam into the floor. Her breathing heavy eyes clouded with lust.

Seth nearly moaned at the sight, a bruising Sarah lieing on her front, head lowered to the ground in anticipation and submission. He slammed his foot into her back, she cried out and for a moment the tiger paused, but she let out a breathy whine when he didn't repeat the action. So he brought his boot down again, reaching to grab her short hair again and brought her to her feet, hand still in her hair he unzipped his jeans.

She fought back for a moment but it was only to tease him, make him punish her, and he did with a harsh tug on her hair. He pushed the jeans and boxers down, jsut enough for his cock to bounce out. She took it eagerly, and he allowed her to explore it with her lips and mouth for a moment before gripping her head between his hands and slammed his hips forward. The brunette gagged, of course, but didn't resist and he shoved himself deeper and deeper. he was close to coming undone when he finally pulled back.

His breathe caught in his throat, she was beautiful even now with her bruised lips hanging slack, hair mussed up, tears at the corners of her eyes. He wanted to shush her, wipe away the almost tears but that wasn't part of the game -the hunt- and so instead he growled at her to strip off her clothers. She did so with a submissive gaze on the floor, when she was bare to him was when he really lost in.

Seth shoved her into the wall, hand on one breast twisting the nipple, his head dipped down and sunk into her collarbone. She howled with pleasure, tugging meekly at his clothing but he denied her this, opting instead to bite her harshly along her neck and shoulders. He had to stoop alittle but he managed to keep her against the wall and drag his mouth over her breasts.

Sarah held her breath feeling his teeth graze over the sensitive nipple, he gave a teasing lick before biting down- not as hard as before but enough to cause a spike of pain and pleasure. She cried out for more and he obliged her. Soon she was on her back on the floor, he had finally removed his shirt and jeans, but his boxers stayed on, to tease her and give himself alittle restraint.

His two toned head disappeared between her thigh, but not press his lips to her wet pussy, no he was biting the thighs and skin around her sweet spot. He wanted her to beg and she did quickly, quicker than he wanted, hoping to drag the out. So instead of giving into her wishes he sat up straight, she groaned tear pricking her eyes. Slowly he dragged his nails down her body, from just under her chin , between her breasts, and finally stopping hardly an inch away from her clit. The motion had Sarah tisting and arching into him, moaning her approval and it made he smirk with pride.

Finally he pressed his tongue against her clit, fingers shoved roughly into her tight heat, twisting and rubbing. Her hands wound into his hair and yanked him closer, he grazed his teeth over the sensitive nub as a warning and she released his hair. He smirked at the control he had over her at this time, allowing her to lose herself for awhile, something she needed to do for so long now.

He couldn't wait any longer, couldn't draw out this teasing, he needed her now. The boxers were shoved off and he entered her slowly, no matter what he would always treat her gently while she adjusted. It didn't take her long to start panting and rutting against him, eyes screwed shut- that angered him so much.

"Keep your eyes open." He growled, she gave him an embarrassed look. "The whole time, if you don't I'll stop." They both knew it would take nothing short of a zombie apocolypse for Seth to stop but she still complied. Keeping her eyes locked on his, the pace was rough and she could feel herself blushing looking into his eyes.

He felt quite the opposite, he was calm looking into the dark eyes, the tiger pleased begining to feel sated from the lust and love she was producing. Her moans urged him on, goaded him into pushing harder, but it wasn't enough, he needed just alittle more.

"Say my name."

"Seth..." It was breathy and she blinked slowly, trying to keep her hands on his shoulders, keep herself steady.

"Tell me you hate him." He growled, his disdain for Curtis apparent.

"I hate him, I never wanted him to touch me. I wanted to puke when he did but I wanted you to see it and punish me." She was babbling her eyes closed but he kept the pace up. "I hate him so much, baby, never ever will I touch him again. I love you." She was so close his hands bruising her hips in his grip, he was almost there, his thrusts becoming erractic and harder.

"Don't ever try to play games with me ever again, Puppy." He growled it out but it didn't matter, she arched her back and threw her head back with a scream, she climaxed tightening around his length- milking him. Two more thrusts and he was there with her moaning into her ear. "I love you too Baby-Girl."

**A/N I was in a masochist mood and listening Love the Way You Lie part 2, damn that song makes me shiver- in a good/sick way. Anywho this is set after Shield Love, probably a year or two later. I'll probably do a quick follow up chapter that dives into the analogy abit more. Whatcha think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is just a little one shot about what happened last chapter but in the analogy. Hope you like it.**

Silent.

Safe, good, he needed it to be silent, or else his hunt would be ruined. The sleek beast stalked out of the shadows, skin twitching where the sun hit, and onto the river bank. No, this was bad, he was out in the open, his hunt would be ruined. But his prey didn't seem to notice, a young deer-like creature, naive and perfect for his meal.

The tiger padded silently over the sandy bank, but it took all his strength not to dash back into the cool, dark forest. His momma had taught him to stick in the shadows as much as possible, it was better to make a little noise but blend it than to stay out in the open silently. Heard not seen, made the difference between a kill and an empty stomach.

But today, late evening really, he felt drawn to the water- couldn't understand why, he had been weary of water ever since his brother drowned as a cub- as if he knew something was going to happen there. That was why he waited at the edge of his jungle, looking for movement, but seeing none until his senses picked up the young creature he was hoping to make a meal of.

It still felt wrong, to be out in open air like this, maybe he was wrong, maybe this wasn't what he was waiting for all day, but his hunger had drove his to impatience. His dark eyes flashed,slowly ever more slowly he inched towards the prey, just a few paw steps more and he would-

_Crack._

The young prey skidded away from the river, running up the path back to it's herd. Instinct told him to give chase, to catch up with the ease he knew he had make his kill, but he was frozen. The prey hadn't run away because it saw or heard him, no this- this thing grinning at him from the water's murky depths had ruined his hunt.

An alligator, he had only seen them from a distance, Momma never let them to close, they were huge, disgusting reptiles. Lolling their tongues and teeth at each other, never leaving the water for long, only to feed and sleep lazily in the sun. His nose crinkled dispite his terror, he was furious- this lazy beast of a creature had scared off his meal.

What inflamed him even more was the fact that this creature could've easily just killed the prey and had it's own meal, but she seemed to have frighten the animal away for pure fun. She grinned up at him, soft, pink tongue flicking out to mock him. It was then that he realized he was too close to this animal, but she seemed to think differently and slowly -as if making a show of it- began climbing out of the water.

His tail fluffed up and he wanted to run but the river told him to stay and so he obeyed, he knew what these creatures were capable of, he had seen them dash up along the banks with speed he envied. When the alligator was fully out of the water, he got a better look at her, she was icredibaly smaller then most others he had seen and much darker. Her back scales were almost beautifully a blackish green, while her sensitive underbelly was almost stark white.

The contrast of her scales was visually pleasing to him and he took a more 'impressive' stance, puffing out his chest keeping his shoulders straight, flicking his tail lightly in her direction. He stopped, what was he doing? That's not how you act around an enemy, thats how you act around a potential mate and this meal-spoiling creature was _not _a potential mate.

She must've noticed because she grinned even wider at him, dark eyes playfully misleading, and flicked her own tail towards him. It didn't look as heavy as others of her kind, her's was shorter with her young age. She was still being playful when she reached out slowly with her muzzle and nipped him gently on the foreleg. The love-bite hadn't hurt but he recoiled as if did, reaching out with his claws and clipping her snout.

Angered she let out an open mouth hiss, a warning and he realized how strange this was, she was acting like his brothers and sisters when they were all cubs. Nipping and nudging each other teasingly, it just showed him how young she really was, naive like his former prey.

But he was a cub no more, hadn't been for several years, and leaped at her with teeth and claws. She barely fought back, but did give him a good few cuts along his face. Despite his best efforts she wasn't dead, he would go hungrey tonight, she had a several decent wounds- claw marks on her side, a cut on her snout, and bite marks along her tail.

She was still grinning at him when he sat down several feet away, exhaustion and hunger setting in, he thought she was going off to rest her non-lethal injuries when she left, but a few minutes later he was about to leave she returned. Slowly dragging something large in her jaws, an old carcass, probably a day or two old, it was mostly intack as she dropped in front of him.

Her grin was still present as he ate slowly, eyes watching her the entire time, and he had to wonder if she grinned by choice or if it was a default all of her kind wore. He chanced a quick glance in the dark to the other off in the distance, he could hardly see them but they seemed to be scowling not grinning. She was so different from them, darker, smaller, had softer features, not sharp and angular like her family, a round head that gave her a shy outlandish look. Maybe that's why he was here, the river had called out to him, to befriend this lonely, ostracized creature.

He noticed a few newer cuts on her that wasn't from his assault earlier, when had those gotten there? Had she recieved those when she went to get him the carcass? She must've been saving it for him, must have been watching him the whole day from the water, waiting for him to come closer. He hadn't really noticed her but then again her kind were great at deception. Which made him wary now, was she decieving him now?

No, if she just wanted a meal then she had had plenty of opporunities for one, the carcass, the prey earlier, all the times he had been distracted. No he was certain this was just her way of being, play fighting then eating, such a tiger like thing to do but he welcomed it- his siblings dead, his Momma gone- he was lonely for company.

He was so distracted he hardly noticed she had moved until he felt the warm scales press against his side, she was settling down for the night, he wanted to join her but his skin was still prickling at being outside. No he couldn't sleep out in the open like this, so instead he nudged her, the grin falling off her face for a moment. He bounced off enticingly to the forest's edge, trying to get her to follow, she did obediently and now they laid next to each other under the heavy leaves and tall grass. \

He sighed in content, she mimiced the noise and he couldn't help but make his own grin. With a yawn he rested his chin on top of her head and huffed, she was sure to have a smirk but he couldn't see. His paw came to rest on her back and he found an odd comfort in the rigid scales. Darkness fell around them and he could hear the river heave a breath of relief before he slipped out into the shadows.


End file.
